The Room
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Captain Man and Kid Danger get a call to help out a young girl. Once Kid Danger enters the room the room closes leving Kid Danger and the girl stuck in the room. What will happen next and will they be able to get out of the room? Only one way to find out.
I got a paring that was requested. This story has underage sex. I don't own, work for, and know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Henry Danger in anyway.

* * *

Henry and Ray where in the Man Cave when they got a stress call. The two quickly took out their gum and made a bubble making them Captain Man and Kid Danger. The two quickly ran to the tubes to start their mission. The person in distress was no other than Piper in a room. Henry quickly went to find out what was wrong. Before Captain Man got the chance to go into the room the door closed by itself. Leaving only Henry and Harper in the room. Captain Man could not get the door open from his side regardless what he did. He just hoped that Henry can find a way out.

On the other side of the room Piper just smiled and Henry did not like the smile she gave. He knew she had a huge crush on him as Kid Danger and before he knew it he was in the ground with his sister on top of him. She quickly kissed him and tried to make out with him. Henry tried to get her off of him and it took a while to do so.

"Woh there. Calm yourself down. I will find a way to get us out of here. There is no need for you jumping on me and trying to make out with me."

"But I love you and I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry kid but that's not going to happen."

"And why not?" Piper asked rudely.

"Because I'm older then you."

"So who cares"

"I do that's who."

"Well fine. Hey what's that?"

Kid Danger looked and the next thing he knew he was knocked out. Piper smiled as she tossed the baseball bat to the side. Kid Danger soon woke up tied to a bed and when he looked up he saw his naked reflection on some glass on the celling. The only thing he had on was his mask. He soon heard someone coming towards him and found out it was Piper and she was naked. Kid Dagger's eyes widen and thought he would go blind seeing his sister naked. Even if Piper was not his sister he was not at all little bit attractive to her.

"Now you're all mine."

"You better untie me young girl and give me my cloths back."

"That's not going to happen until I get what I want and that is to be fucked by you. Once that's done I will untie you."

Kid Danger could not believe this was happing to him. Piper soon grabbed his dick and slowly started to suck away. Kid Danger held back his moans as much as he could. Piper soon got Kid Danger fully hard and can't wait to slide her pussy onto his six inch dick. She sucked faster and faster while plying with her pussy. She soon was squirting onto the bed while she sucked away. As for Kid Danger he still managed to hold back his moans. He can't believe his first blow job is from his sister and now he will be losing his virginity to her too.

Kid Danger soon was on edge and ended coming into Piper's mouth. She gladly swallowed all of his load. She soon crawled on top of him and start to try to make out with him, but Kid Danger just kept moving his head to avoid her lips. So Piper slapped him hard causing him to scream. She took her chance and started to make out with him as she held down his head. Kid Danger soon was tasting his own cum. She soon crawled back and sucked his dick again until it was back hard again. She smiled once again and grabbed his dick and slid it into her pussy. She gave out a moan as Kid Danger held back his. Piper went slowly at first so she could get use to the felling of a real dick then her twelve inch dildo that's under her bed.

She soon got used to it and started to fuck herself little faster. Kid Danger could not believe this is happing. He can never look at his sister the same way again after this. As for Piper she can't wait to tell her friends. Piper soon was fucking herself even faster and she started to squirt onto Kid Danger and the bed. Kid Danger was once again on edge and hopes Piper gets off of him before he cums inside of her but it was too late to warn her as he shot his load deep inside of her. Kid Danger felt discussed of himself and Piper proud of herself. As Piper got off of Kid Danger she woke up from her dream.

"Dame it, it was just a dream. But you will be all mine Kid Danger you wait and see."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little story. Please give me a review that's open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, don't worry it's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
